Complaints
by PerrythePlatypusGirl
Summary: The Once-ler is living the good life, running his business without a care in the world. Everything would be perfect if it wasn't for that pesky Lorax. A short play about the Lorax and the Once-ler. Based on the movie and inspired loosely by the book.
1. Scene 1

**A/N: Trying something a little new with this story...I'm writing it in play format. **

**See, the story started off as a comic, and I wrote out a script with the intent of drawing it out later. Sadly, the comic didn't work out, and I still wanted to share the story, but I didn't feel like re-writing it in prose form. So now it's written out like a play, not that I expect anyone to perform it. XD I'm not quite sure how this will work out, but I hope you like it anyway. Here is "Complaints."**

* * *

Scene 1: Thursday, 1:29 PM

_(The scene opens in the Once-ler's gigantic office, where the Once-ler is sitting quietly at his desk. It is rather quiet in the empty room, with the only sounds coming from the rhythmic gears of the factory and the chopping of Truffula Trees outside. Suddenly, the silence is broken when the Once-ler sits back in his chair and yawns)_

**Once-ler: **_(murmuring to himself): _Aw, man...I'm exhausted. Time for a break. _(He stands up and stretches his back, then his arms, while a frown forms on his face. He continues to mutter) _Ugh, this really sucks. I wish I could go back to the old days, when I could just jump and dance around whenever I wanted...not sit around and work all day. _(sighs)_ Oh well...I guess this is for the best…

_(He begins wandering around his office as he talks, just to stretch his legs. Spacily, he walks past a lively-looking window looking out over a field of Truffula Trees. After he passes, the Lorax suddenly lifts up the colorful curtain, revealing that the outside is not bright or sunny at all. The furry guardian climbs his way in, closes the curtain, and sits calmly at the windowsill.)_

**Lorax: **How's it going, beanpole?

**Once-ler: **_(turns around in surprise, then grins at his old friend)_ Mustache! Hey, buddy, where have you been? I haven't seen you in a while, how are things going?

**Lorax:** _(sarcastically)_: Oh, it's been great! Except, you know, the bar-ba-loots are starving to death because you're destroying their one source of food, but other than that, it's A-ok!

**Once-ler:** _(frowns)_ Ha ha ha...you just came here to put me on another guilt trip, didn't you?

**Lorax:** Yes.

**Once-ler:**_(sighs loudly and resumes pacing around his office)_ Look, mustache, I'm sorry about the bar-ba-loots. But I already told you, if I'm going to keep my business running, I'll have to chop down a few trees once in a while. If you'd just _get_ that, we wouldn't disagree so much.

_(The Lorax hops off the windowsill and follows him, while the Once-ler continues his tirade.)_

**Once-ler: **But _no._ You have to go and be all over-dramatic about everything, and make a couple of chopped trees sound like the end of the world!

**Lorax: **A _couple_ of trees?! Beanpole, have you been living under a rock?! You're hacking down at least four trees with every whack! That's gotta be like two...three hundred trees a day!

_(While the Lorax is talking, the Once-ler is trying to look indifferent about the situation. Then, as if he has just remembered something, he walks over to his coat hanger and grabs his green coat, along with his gloves and hat. He starts to put them on, speaking as he dresses)_

**Once-ler: **_(annoyed)_ Apparently you missed the part about being _over-dramatic?_ What's wrong with what I'm doing anyway? I'm just trying to make a living here. If you've got something against that, it's not my problem.

**Lorax: **_(sighs sadly to himself and hops onto the Once-ler's desk)_ ...Listen, kid. I'm not saying that there's anything wrong with being successful...but the way you're doing things, you're just screwing everything up for everyone! Including yourself!

_(The Once-ler pauses and lets out a short, barking laugh. He turns to the Lorax, gesturing around at his big, fancy office.)_

**Once-ler: ** Wha-what? Mustache, look around you? Just how am I screwing things up for myself?

**Lorax: **What are you going to do when there aren't any trees left, huh?

**Once-ler: **Please. That forest is enormous. There's no way I'll be able to chop down all the trees.

**Lorax: **Well, at the rate you're going, what else do you expect will happ-?!

**Once-ler:** _(interrupting) Mustache._ Trust me. I'm not going to run out of trees. _(He finally finishes getting dresses and shoos the Lorax off his desk)_ Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend, and I don't want to be late.

**Lorax: **But-

**Once-ler: **Go on, shoo! _(pushes him toward the door and gently tosses him outside)_ Go on, go play with your bar-ba-loot friends or something.

**Lorax: **I can't. The bar-ba-loots have no energy to play because they're starving. I told you that already.

**Once-ler:** _(shrugs) _Well, I'll send them a basket of fruit or something. Bye.

_(He closes the door, leaving the Lorax standing there sadly, with an empty, dying forest behind him.)_


	2. Scene 2

Scene 2: Friday, 7:50 AM

_(The Once-ler is sitting in his huge chair, looking over his plans for Thneedville. He smiles in satisfaction, not knowing that the Lorax is standing right next to him, looking at the plans from over his shoulder. The Once-ler smiles blissfully and turns his head slightly-only to find the Lorax right in his face)_

**Once-ler:** _(flinches)_ What the-?! Mustache, don't sneak up on me like that!

**Lorax:** Sorry.

**Once-ler: **_(rolls his eyes and puts the plans away)_ Whatever. What are you doing here, anyway?

**Lorax: **We need to talk.

**Once-ler: **Another lecture? Yipee!

**Lorax: **_(rolls his eyes)_ Real funny.

**Once-ler: **Well, I guess I've got some time to humor you today. _(he sits down and lights a cigar)_ Rant away!

_(The Lorax says nothing, he just stares at the cigar in the Once-ler's hand with a bewildered look on his face. The Once-ler frowns)_

**Once-ler: **What?

**Lorax: **Didn't know you smoked.

**Once-ler: **_(pauses, and looks at the cigar with a sheepish grin.)_ Oh, this? It's just to get into character, that's all.

**Lorax: **Seriously? Why'd you start? Don't you know that stuff is bad for you?

**Once-ler: **_(chuckles)_ Hey, calm down, buddy. I don't smoke _all_ the time. stop being such a drama queen. _(he takes a puff of the cigar and blows it right into the Lorax's face, sending him into a fit of coughs)_

**Lorax: ** Y-yeah, whatever. It's your funeral kid. But speaking of smoke, that's actually what I came here about-do you know how much smogulous smoke you've been releasing into the sky? Your factory's been spewing it out like a geyser that just doesn't stop!

**Once-ler: **_(shrugs)_ Yeah, well, factories do that. There's not much I can do about it.

**Lorax: **It's polluting the air! Look at the Swammee Swans, they can't even fly anymore because of it!

**Once-ler:** _(rolls his eyes in annoyance)_ I thought you were here to talk about trees…?

**Lorax: **I told you, I'm the guardian of the _entire_ forest. I protect the animals, too, and boy, do they need it! The swans can't even _breathe_ in this environment, let alone sing. And a lot of them have started losing their feathers, too.

**Once-ler: **Eww.

**Lorax: **Exactly, see? That's why I came to you. There's got to be something you can do to change it…

**Once-ler: **_(shrugs again)_ L-look, mustache...I'm sorry, but it's really not my problem.

**Lorax: **Not your problem?! You're the one who's causing it!

**Once-ler:** _(tries to keep his cool by puffing on his cigar) _It's just a side effect, okay? The Swammee Swans will just have to...adapt or something!

**Lorax: **Adapt?! Are you deaf?! I just told you, they can't breathe!

**Once-ler: **And I told you, it's not my problem! _(pauses for a moment, trying to relax)_ Look, it's not that I don't care. But I'm a busy man. I've got bigger things to worry about than a bunch of birds who can't sing. If you're their guardian, why don't _you_ help them?

**Lorax: **I am trying to help them! If you'd just listen, then maybe we could!

**Once-ler: **"We?" Hah. That's funny mustache, but there's no "we" in this situation. I'm doing my own thing now. And I'm going to keep doing it whether you or the Swammee Swans like it or not. _(there is a short pause) _Got it?

_(The Lorax finally gives up and sighs in defeat)_

**Lorax: **Fine. Whatever you say. _(starts to walk away sadly) _But you know...I'm also trying to help you.

**Once-ler: **Yeah, ok, sure._(He finally tosses the cigar in the trashcan and sits back down. He picks up the plans and looks them over again, indicating that the conversation is over)_

**Lorax: **_(stops by the door)_ You know...you've changed, beanpole.

**Once-ler: **_(doesn't look up)_ Things change. You'll just have to deal with it.

**Lorax: **...I liked you better before.

**Once-ler: **_(pauses, then mutters to himself.) _Well, too bad for you.

_(The Lorax turns and is about to leave, but the Once-ler stops him)_

**Once-ler:** Mustache. You know, I still consider you a frie-er, very good acquaintance-don't make me change _that_ too.

**Lorax: **_(glares at his back)_ Right back at you.

_(The Once-ler stiffens at these words, and turns around to shoot a glare at the Lorax-but the forest guardian is already gone. He then goes back to scanning the diagrams, but he's not as into it as he was before.)_

**Once-ler: **_(to himself) _Fine, then. I guess that's that.


	3. Scene 3

**Prepare yourselves, folks...my favorite scene is here.**

* * *

Scene 3: Saturday, 4:40 PM

_(The Once-ler walks down the hall of his huge factory, heading toward his office and staring straight ahead with no expression on his face. At that moment, he passes by Norma, one of his employees.)_

**Norma: **Hey, Mr. Once-ler.

**Once-ler: **_(blinks as if he just snapped out of a trance)_ Oh...hey, Norma.

_(He continues walking until he reaches his office. He opens the door and struts in proudly, only to see the Lorax sitting on his desk once more. The Once-ler stops short and groans.)_

**Lorax: **Good to see you again, beanpole.

**Once-ler: **Oh, great. Weren't you here yesterday? And the day before?

**Lorax: **Well, if you're so sick of seeing me, then why don't you listen to what I have to say? Then maybe I'd stop bugging you.

**Once-ler:** _(closes the door and plops down in his chair)_ You know, mustache. It's kinda hard to listen to someone when all they ever do is tell you you're doing everything wrong. I mean, every time you come here, all you say is "BAD!" I mean, you must really like that word! _(mocking the Lorax)_ "Oh, beanpole! chopping down trees is BAD! Smoking is BAD! Blah blah blah blah BAD!" What else is bad? Does my suit upset you too?

**Lorax:** _(listens to the Once-ler's rant in annoyance, then fumes for a moment before speaking) _...The fish.

**Once-ler: **Huh?

**Lorax: **The humming fish can't swim because of all that gunk you've been dumping into the river. It's been clogging up their gills and they can't live in the river anymore.

**Once-ler: **Well, where am I supposed to put it, the trashcan?

**Lorax: **I didn't say that.

**Once-ler:** _(doesn't even bother to hide his annoyance anymore) _Then what _are_ you saying, huh?! All you ever do is give me a bunch of problems, but never a solution! What am I supposed to do? Shut down my factory? Put all these people out of work? That's not going to work, Mustache!

**Lorax: **I'm not saying you should _stop,_ I'm saying you should _change!_ Change teh way you rin things! I mean, think of how great it would be if you could just...just figure out a cleaner way of running your business that doesn't involve killing everything around it! Then we wouldn't be having these problems!

_(Fed up with the Lorax's complaining, the Once-ler stands up and paces for a moment before stopping right by the balcony)_

**Once-ler: **I already tried to do that, it didn't work!

**Lorax: **Tried?! You barely tried! _(Hops off the Once-ler's desk and stands next to him)_ You hardly put forth a smidgen of effort! And the minute your lazy old mother starts complaining, you go and break your promise!

**Once-ler: **_(stiffens and shoots the Lorax an icy glare)_ Don't talk about my mother.

**Lorax: **_(pauses in surprise at the Once-ler's reaction, then narrows his eyes at him)_ Why not? Isn't she the driving force behind all this? The reason you started doing this in the first place?

_(trying once again to control his temper, the Once-ler haphazardly paces over to the other side of the room) _

**Once-ler: **Shut up.

**Lorax:** _(follows him)_ Well, if that's the case, then let me put your mind at ease. _(he hops back onto the Once-ler's desk and stands staring straight at his back)_ Your family's only in this for the money. They don't care about you.

_(The Once-ler stiffens, but the Lorax doesn't notice)_

**Lorax: **As long as they're getting their share of the cash, they don't care how the factory is run. So if I were you, I'd stop kissing up to them and actually do some-

_(The Once-ler finally snaps. Whirling around, he __**slams**_ _his hands down on his hands down on his desk in front of the Lorax, causing the small creature to fall over. Seething, the Once-ler stares him down.)_

**Once-ler: **You...don't talk about my family that way! They're working for _me!_ They came here to help _me!_ Not the other way around!

**Lorax:** _Help _you?! Are you kidding me, beanpole?! You think they came here to _help?!_ You told me yourself that they treated you like dirt your whole life! Don't you find it a _little_ suspicious that they only show up to "help" when you start making mon-?!

**Once-ler:** SHUT _UP! _Leave my family out of this! You don't know anything about them!

**Lorax: **I don't need to know, I can tell just by looking! They're using you!

**Once-ler:** Shut up!

**Lorax: **Maybe, if you could open your eyes and see _that,_ you'd be able to see all the other disasters you're causing instead of just fooling yourself all the time!

**Once-ler: **_SHUT UP! (In a burst of anger, he slams his fists on the desk once more, and the Lorax loses his balance and falls on the floor. Looking up in horror, the Lorax backs away as the Once-ler looms over him, snarling and looking absolutely terrifying.)_

**Once-ler: **I AM _NOT_ FOOLING MYSELF! I AM _NOT _BEING USED! I'M THE ONE IN CHARGE HERE, AND I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE BAR-BA-LOOTS, OR THE FISH, OR THE _STUPID_ TREES! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!

_(It's painfully silent in the office all of a sudden. The Once-ler seething in anger while the Lorax simply stares back at him, disappointed and scared. They glare at each other for a few long moments, and the Lorax is about to say more, when he is suddenly interrupted)_

**Once-ler's Mother:** _(from outside)_ Oncie! Who're you yelling at in there?

_(The Once-ler and the Lorax are jolted out of their argument. The Lorax looks up at his adversary and gives him a wry grin)_

**Lorax: **Well, speak of the devil. Why don't we ask _her _about this, shall we?

**Once-ler: **Hold on a minute! _(picks up the Lorax and carries him under his arm.)_ I'm not letting you talk to my mom! _(he opens a small closet nearby and tosses the Lorax inside) _

**Lorax: **Well, if you're so sure of yourself, then how come you're so afraid to ask?

**Once-ler:** I'm not afraid. I don't _need _to ask. Now stay in there and don't make a sound. _(slams the closet door shut)_

**Once-ler's Mother: **_(still outside)_ Oncie?

**Once-ler: **Come on in, mom.

_(The Once-ler's mother opens the office door and walks in, and we see her adorned in an expensive-looking dress, tons of makeup, and many pieces of fancy jewelry. She looks confused as she walks in, looking around her to see what is amiss.)_

**Once-ler's Mother: **What's going on in here?

**Once-ler: **_(smiles) _Nothing.

**Once-ler's Mother: **_(frowns for a moment, then shrugs as if she never heard anything) _Oh, Oncie. You shouldn't yell at nothing, people'll think you're crazy. _(She walks over to her son and starts to quickly adjust his suit and tie)_ Well, in any case, it's time to go. Wouldn't want to be late, would we?

**Once-ler:** _(blinks in confusion) _Uh...late for what?

**Once-ler's Mother: **_(stops and blinks at him, then gives him a sweet smile, as if her son in three years old.) _Honey...you didn't forget about the press conference, did you?

**Once-ler: **Press conference...oh. Right.

**Once-ler's Mother: **Oh, Oncie. You're always forgetting things. You should be glad you have me. _(she gives him a pat on the shoulder and starts heading for the door)_

_(The Once-ler suddenly looks nervous, and he cautiously glances at the closet where the Lorax is hidden. He can't help but wonder about what the furry guardian said. Could it be true...?)_

**Once-ler: **...Mom?

**Once-ler's Mother: **Yes?

**Once-ler: **Er...nothing. Never mind.

**Once-ler's Mother:**_(confused, but shrugs it off again)_ Ok, well...look alive, sweetie, the cameras are a-waiting!

**Once-ler: **Right. _(he slips on his shades, looking expressionless once more, then follows his mother out the door.) _

_(Meanwhile, in the closet, the Lorax wait patiently for the door to be unlocked, while lamenting to himself.)_

**Lorax: **It's no use. He'll never listen to me. As long as the words are coming out of _my _mouth, he'll never care. To him, I'm just a furry peanut and I'm not worth his time. _(sighs sadly) _What a shame...he really was a good kid.

_(The Lorax pauses, realizing for the first time that the closet seems to be full of janitor supplies. He rolls his eyes and groans in annoyance)_

**Lorax: **Look at me. I'm talking to a mop. All this smog is starting to get to my head.

* * *

_(The next morning, the Once-ler walks into his office and sits down, looking exhausted. He drinks a sip of his coffee and prepares himself to start work, when suddenly he hears a banging sound coming from the closet)_

**Lorax: **Beanpole...you out there yet?

**Once-ler:**_(cringes, remembering that the Lorax is still inside.) _Oh...yeah. _(Slowly, he gets up and finally lets the poor creature out.)_

**Lorax: **You forgot me in the closet all night, didn't you?!

**Once-ler: **Sorry.

_(The Lorax dusts himself off and waves the situation away)_

**Lorax: **Eh, forget it. Saves me the trouble of walking back over here. Now we can continue our conversation.

**Once-ler: **I don't think so mustache.

_(While the Lorax looks on in surprise, Once-ler walks over to the door leading to the outside and points out, indicating that the Lorax should leave)_

**Once-ler: **This conversation is long over. It's time for you to leave.

**Lorax: **_(stares at him in shock, then glares)_ So that's it? After all this time, you're just going to kick me out?

**Once-ler: **_(doesn't falter, and continues pointing outside.) _Don't ever show your stupid mustache here ever again.

_(there is a long silence)_

**Lorax: **_(coldly) _...As you wish.

_(The Lorax walks out into the darkness.)_


	4. Scene 4

**Final scene. Hope you guys don't die from feels. XD**

* * *

Scene 4-three years later

_(The scene is very dark and smoggy, and the sound of machinery has stopped. The only light that is visible is coming from an eerily illuminated sign reading "Thneedville." In front of the town we see a large crowd of people, all trying to get into the city. The people murmur to themselves.)_

**Person 1: **Is it true? Are all the trees gone?

**Person 2:** Yeah, can you believe it? He singlehandedly destroyed this entire beautiful forest...all for the money.

**Person 3: **How awful.

**Person 2: **Yeah, just goes to show you...there are some really bad people out there.

**Woman 1: **What a jerk. He didn't even care

**Woman 2: **And now because of him, we have to live in all this disgusting smog.

**Woman 1: **Can you believe we used to look up to him as some kind of hero?

**Woman 2: **_(scoffs)_ I know, right? "Jolly Good Once-ler," my butt.

_(Meanwhile, the Once-ler sits in the upper room of his Lerkim, looking much more depressed and drooped than before. He stares mournfully out of his window, watching the people flood into Thneedville, while Norma stands attentively behind him.) _

**Norma: **They're all saying such horrible things about you, Mr. Once-ler. Can you believe it?

_(The Once-ler says nothing)_

**Norma: **_(quietly, angrily)_ What a bunch of hypocrites. Just a few days ago, you were everyone's idol. They all knew you were chopping down the trees, but they didn't care. Then the minute something goes wrong, instead of admitting they should have done something sooner, they just push all the blame on you….I just can't stand those people….

**Once-ler: **_(hoarsely) _...Let them blame me. It's all my fault, isn't it?

_(Norma stands there, distraught by his saddened tone, before speaking up again)_

**Norma: **You know...for the record, Mr. Once-ler...I don't think you're a bad person.

**Once-ler: **_(gives her a dry smirk) _You're a weird girl, Norma.

**Norma: **_(weak smile)_ Yeah...I get that a lot.

_(Outside the Lerkim, one of Norma's friends waits for her impatiently.)_

**Norma's friend: **Norma! Hurry up already!

**Norma: **Hang on a sec! _(turns back to the Once-ler)_ Aren't you going to come?

**Once-ler: **_(scoffs)_ Are you crazy? Nobody wants me over there.

**Norma: **But you can't just stay here by yourself!

**Once-ler: **It doesn't matter! _(he pauses, then speaks more quietly)_ It...it doesn't matter. I don't deserve to live there. You just go, go and live your life. Forget about me.

_(Norma stands there in despair, looking like she's about to cry. She's about to say more, when she's suddenly interrupted by her friend)_

**Norma's friend: **Norma! Get down here now or we'll be left behind!

**Norma: **I'm coming! _(back to Once-ler)_ Well, if you insist on living out here then I guess I can't stop you. _(she pauses) _But, before I go, I need to tell you something...you know that weird pile of rocks outside?

_(Once-ler frowns, knowing that she's referring to the mysterious "Unless" rock that the Lorax left behind.) _

**Norma: **_(continues) _Well, I went over there earlier...and I found this.

_(She walks over to the Once-ler and places something in his hand. The Once-ler takes one look at the object and cringes, closing his fingers around it and saying nothing more.)_

**Norma: **I...I-I have to go. You...take care of yourself, ok? _(she sadly puts a hand on his shoulder, but he doesn't respond)_

_(Norma turns and starts to leave, but then stops suddenly by the door. Whirling around, she speaks with more conviction)_

**Norma: **We can't live in an artificial town forever, you know! One day, someone will want to change it! and when they do...I-I'll make sure they found you!

_(The Once-ler doesn't respond. Norma stands there a while longer, whimpering a little, before turning and running down the stairs. Her footsteps fade away into the distance, and the Once-ler doesn't move until the sound has faded away._

_When Norma is gone, the Once-ler sobs a little and finally takes a better look at the object in his hand: a single Truffula Seed, the last of its kind.)_

**Once-ler: **_(looks at the sky)_ You really are a jerk, mustache...what good do you think _this_ will do?

_(Despite his melancholy tone, he holds firmly onto the seed and presses it close to his heart, hoping that one day, someone will come along and right that wrongs that he had done.)_

_**The End.**_

* * *

**One of these days, I promise to write a Once-ler fanfic that doesn't have a depressing ending. XD But for now, enjoy and please review! Thanks so very much for reading!**


End file.
